Revenge
by karahalio14
Summary: Two broken souls. Two adults trying to escape from their heartbreak. Both stuck in a world full of pain and suffering. She's a Gryffindor. He's a Slytherin. They're polar opposites. But maybe that's why they complete each other. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! It belongs to JK Rowling!**

AN: Please tell me what you think in reviews!

Sometimes it was nice to be late. Sometimes it just gave you time to think. But sometimes it was you, running from a couple of Death Eaters who are trying to kill you. Serena Fletcher was back from her mission in America. Being late gave her some time to finally think. She had gotten over the fact that Sirius Black might never come back to her again. She was over the fact she was hopelessly in love with her best friend of over two decades. She was determine to find him. He had escaped Prison. But he hadn't contacted her. But then again she hadn't contacted him either. She didn't know how.

Serena stopping in front of the iron gates that guarded Hogwarts. Dumbledore was expecting her. He had sent her a letter earlier that summer. It was about Tri Wizard Tournament. She was needed to help secure the school. Sadly the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts was taken, so she had been settled for Muggle Studies. This wasn't actually all that bad. She had lived in America for a few years during her mission as an Auror, and had done undercover as a muggle. It was actually very hard. She had had her wand taken away, and she couldn't believe she had actually survived those two years. She loved her job, but had taken some time off in the last year. She had needed time to think about Sirius. After he broke free of Azkaban she needed sometime to herself.

Serena readjusted her hood over her face. Her chocolate brown hair was a curly mess under the it. Her green eyes looked around nervously. Professor McGonagall was suppose to meet her at the gates to let her in. She hadn't seen her old professor in some time. It had been years since she graduated. The old Professor had no idea it was her she was meeting. Serena tapped her foot impatiently. Finally she heard a creak of iron gates and looked up to see McGonagall, lips pursed, her hair in a tight bun. "Dumbledore will be pleased to know that you're here, Ms..." "Fletcher." Serena smiled under her hood. "Fletcher?" Serena pushed her hood off her head, to reveal her face. The look on McGonagall's face was priceless. "Serena! It's been years!" Serena grinned. "It's so nice to see you again Professor." McGonagall lead her up to the castle, not bothering to help her with her trunk. Serena dragged it up the castle, silently hating herself for packing her wand in her trunk before she had apparated to Hogsmede.

The castle hadn't changed a bit. It was warm and inviting. Ghost floated through the halls, not bothering to move out of the way for the students. It was probably about time for the feast. McGonagall showed Serena to her private quarters and told her where her classroom was. The quarters were musty and old. She left Serena to her unpacking. Serena looked around and took out her wand. A simple cleaning spell took away the dirt and dust. She took down the curtains, which covered the window looking out to the Black Lake. Much better, she smiled. With a wave of her wand, her trunk unpacked itself and her cloths were banished to the chest of drawers. She set out some books and a copy of the Daily Prophet. The one telling about Sirius escaping Azkaban. She then set out for the Great Hall.

Severus Snape hated this. Dumbledore made him sit next to the incoming Muggle Studies Professor, who had yet to show up. He didn't even know if it was a man or woman. He secretly hoped they never showed up. Dumbledore made a lengthy speech about each professor as well as stating all the rules the squib Filch had made.  
>Alastor Moody had showed up, as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. As an ex-Auror, he made Severus a little nervous. It was just about time to begin the feast when a hooded figure entered the Great Hall, the golden doors opening with a loud creak. Dumbledore was in mid-sentence. Severus mentally smirked at the figure. It was probably the Muggle Studies professor. The only sound was the clack of heeled shoes that the person wore. The figure was about 5'7, slim, a crimson cloak blowing behind them. The figure lifted their hands to throw back the hood. Severus nearly dropped his fork when he saw the face. Olive skin, curly brown hair, emerald green eyes stared back at him, smirking. Serena Fletcher was back. She silently took her seat next to Severus. He recovered quickly and stared straight ahead. Dumbledore quickly recovered from the interruption. "Please welcome our new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Serena Fletcher!" He extended a hand to Serena. She stood and flashed a row of perfect white teeth, before sitting down. Severus knew that smile. He had learned not to trust that smile years ago. Beautiful she may be. Naive she was not.<p>

Serena nearly laughed aloud when she saw Snivellus's reaction, when he saw her. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was. She was back to make his life a living hell. She sat down next to him, and observed the Tri Wizard Tournament cup."Snivellus." Snape sneered. "Its Professor Snape to you." "Whatever you say Snivellus." He was not winning this battle. She was, after all, a Marauder. She pushed a lock of curly hair out of her face, and began to fill her plate. "Still the self loathing, sulky bastard I once knew?" "I don't know what you're talking about Fletcher." "Still on a last name basis? Its Professor Fletcher to you." She said in a mocking tone. Snape's knuckles turned white as he tightened his grasp on his fork. She grinned.

"Just because I'm older doesn't mean I still don't hate your slimy guts. Still mad at us Marauders? Still mad at Lily?"  
>"I will never be mad at Lily...I..lost her."<br>"Technically you can't lose something you never had."  
>Severus slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone jump. And getting everyone's attention. He glared daggers at Serena.<br>"Its not my fault Jamesie got there first. It's your fault. Blame yourself. If you didn't call that, she wouldn't have ran into his arms. Didn't know how hurtful words could be could you? Mudblood..." Serena hissed at him. She would never forget what he did to poor Lily Evans. She looked up at to see all eyes on her and Snape. She got up, and bent down to his eye level.."If you think I've forgotten, I haven't. I'm going to make sure your life is a living hell, as it ought to be." She whispered dangerously, before swiftly turning around and leaving the Great Hall.

Harry watched in confusion as the new professor hissed something at Snape. He turned to Hermione. "Whose the new Professor again?" Hermione leaned over and said, "That's Professor Serena Fletcher. She's an Auror. She was sent here for protection, during the tournament." "Do you think she knew my father?" Hermione shrugged. "Probably, the map does say her name. I reckon they were friends. Professor Lupin did mention a bit. I suppose she was a Marauder." "Do..do you think she's an Animagus?" "Maybe. I'd have to see her patronus." Harry frowned, "Why?" "Well. Mostly because since the Marauder's patronus's had to do with their Animagus, her's probably does as well."

Serena awoke the next morning, thinking of what she was going to do to Snape. She dressed in silence, slipping on a maroon sweater vest, over a white dress shirt, faded jeans, and sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail, put on a small amount of makeup, before deeming herself less horrid, and leaving her room. She made her way up to the High Table, and sat down next to Snape. "Snivellus." She greeted him. He rolled his eyes at her, and chose to ignore her. "Good morning." She started. "Did you hear of the escape of Sirius Black?" He nodded. "Talked to him since?" She paused, and urged herself not to burst out into tears. "You know I haven't. If I did, I wouldn't be here." Snape pressed on. "Does it bother you that Black slept with every girl who wasn't in Slytherin?" "Does it bother you, that you indirectly said he slept with Lily?" Snape's eye twitched. "Does it bother you, you're love of your life was imprisoned for giving away your best friend's position?" Serena nearly strangled him. She forced a smile.

"Does it bother you that your ex best friend married your enemy? Does it bother you that they have a child that you are forced to look in the face everyday? Does it bother you that James got in her pants before you could even muster up enough courage to ask her on a date?" She got up quickly, her chair falling over behind her. In one swift motion, she dumped her pumpkin juice on his head. "Watch your tongue." She then took a pancake and threw it at his face. She sneered at his syrup covered face, and left the room.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, laughing hysterically. "I'm beginning to like her." Ron grinned. "She's fiesty that one is." Hermione rolled her eyes. "She ought to be sacked." Ron turned her, eyes wide. "For what? Giving Snape a piece of her mind?" Hermione shut up, and muttered into her goblet.

"Muggle Studies. I am Professor Fletcher. Ex Auror, and here on Dumbledore's wishes. You may address me as Professor, or Professor Fletcher, that is all. Understood?" Serena turned her stoney gaze to the fourth years. Harry Potter was one of them. She mentally smiled. Her best friends son. He looked so much like James. He only had Lily's eyes. She sent a stack of books toward the students, distrubuting them. "Today we will be learning about muggle sports. Does anyone know any?" A few hands went up. Serena called on a bushy haired girl. "Yes Miss..." "Granger." "Can you answer the question?" "Yes Professor. There are many. The more popular ones are; Basketball, football or soccer in America, volleyball, golf, and tennis." "Thank you. Five to Gryffindor." Granger beamed. Potter was busy playing with a piece of parchment. Serena cleared her throat. "Um. Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up. "Yes Professor?" "What exactly are you doing?" Harry didn't answer. "Very well. Bring it here. You can get it after class." Harry handed over the Marauder's Map. Serena sat it on her desk and continued the class.

An hour later, Potter shuffled up to her desk. She was busy grading first year essays. "Professor?" Serena looked up. "Ah. Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" Harry looked uncomfortable. "Um. Well you see, I needed my parchment back." Serena raised her eyebrows. "Oh yes. One moment." She got up and bent over to retrieve the map. "Mischief Managed." She smiled. Then she mentally slapped herself. OH SHIT. "Um. Professor?" "Yes Potter...?" "Did you...Did you know my father?" She turned to face Harry.

"Yes. We were close friends."  
>"Were you a Marauder?"<br>Serena smiled.  
>"Yes. I was."<br>"Then you knew Padfoot."  
>"Yes. I miss him. I miss all of them. Well not all of them."<br>"He speaks of you often." Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.  
>"Harry what do you mean?"<br>"Nothing..Nothing.." Serena grew impatient.  
>"NO! I mean seriously have you talked to him?"<br>"Yes.."  
>"You may go." Harry left. Serena slumped down in her chair. She had a free period. Something sterred in her stomach. She needed to get to the lake. Sirius was the first to figure out her secret. As a half Naiad, she was drawn to the water. She needed it. But first she had to go yell at an old man.<p>

Serena stormed up the steps to Dumbledore's office, and threw open the door. "You knew didn't you! You knew that Harry was writing him! How could you? I loved him! He was my best friend!" Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "Serena, I know you love him. Write him. He'll reply. And I think you might need to go 'immerse yourself'." Serena nodded and sprinted out of the office. She walked briskly through the hallways and out of the castle. Rain began to pour down, and soon enough Serena was already soaked. Thunder cracked overhead, and no one was outside. She awkwardly took off her shoes and socks. The sand was rough on her feet as she walked toward the water. She pulled off the wool sweater, and the white dress shirt followed, as well as her dark blue bra. She blushed at the thought of someone sneaking up on her. Sirius had done that to her once. Scared her silly. She unbuttoned her jeans, and nearly fell over as her feet sunk into the sand. She pulled off her underwear and waded into the cold water. She decided to bring her want with her. Goosebumps covered her skin. Her curly hair was already wet from the rain, as she sunk into the water.

Her mother was a Naiad, and her father had been a wizard. She had inherited mortality from her father, and her looks and gifts from her mother. Only she had her father's eyes. Like Harry she had emerald green eyes. Like a Naiad she could breathe underwater. She had never ben in the Black Lake, and from what she had heard from Dumbledore, there were merepeople and beasts in the depths. Her kind lived in peace with them. She immersed herself completely in the water, and swam into the depths. She looked toward the singing of the merepeople. Her eyes were filled with the sweet song. Her attention was however distracted by the swish of tenticles behind her. To her horror, hundreds of grindylows appeared, ready to attack her. Being part Naiad, she sent them back spinning back into the seaweed, with a swish of her hand. Before they could come back after her, she swam to the surface. The rain had stopped, and left a thick fog.

She looked around, to make sure no one had was in her presence. She floated with her eyes just above the water. Her eyes flickered over a shadowy figure. Oh shit. "What are you DOING?" Severus bellowed. Serena giggled. "Swimming." Snape slowly walked over to the water's edge. His eyes ghosted over her discarded clothing. "Are you..are you wearing any clothing?" Serena snorted. "Pfff...No.." "Get out." "A bit forward are you?" Snape rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at her. "Now." "I have a wand too, Snivellus..." He silently disarmed her, and the wand flew to his hand. "Shit..." She swam toward him, her green eyes bright with mischief. He frowned. "Why do you have flowers in your hair?" "Why don't youu?" She mocked. "Oh get out." "Look away from my beautiful Naiad body!" She cackled. Serverus turned away, and Serena slipped on her wet cloths. Her hair stuck to her face. She turned to sprint away, but Snape sent a stunning spell at her, causing her to trip and fall on her face. She jumped up and brushed off her side, and prepared to run away. Snape was faster. He grabbed her arm and dragged her by her arm to the castle. Literally.

Many students sent Snape strange looks as he dragged Serena through the halls. "SEVERUS SNAPE YOU LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE FREAKING HURTING MY ARM! YOU'VE BROKEN IT! GOOD GOD SNIVELLUS! LET GO!" She then proceeded to kick him and bite him, which failed miserably. She was dragged up to Dumbledore's office, Snivellus glaring at her. "Headmaster, look what I found taking an afternoon swim, without any cloths." Dumbledore smiled over his half moon glasses. "Severus, you should know that Serena is half Naiad. Therefore she is drawn to water. It was I after all who suggested she went for a swim, she was looking quite ill." Snape's eyes went wide. "A Naiad? You mean those...those water patrons?" "Yes, Snivellus. My mother was one. I'm HALF. Please let go of me dude." Severus let go of her, and Serena sprinted out of the office, without a second glance. This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please click the review button! Good? Bad? Should I continue this? Tell me what you think! I may write the through the rest of the books...Sorry for any errors you find.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2  Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize! It belongs to JK Rowling!**

AN: Please tell me what you think in reviews!

**Chapter Two**

Feelings

Serena sat at her desk staring at her the parchment in front of her. It had been silently mocking her for the past thirty minutes. She had only written two words. Two words that made her mind completely freeze up. Dear Sirius. Her green eyes narrowed at the words, and she slowly picked up her quill. She was not going to let fear and anxiety rule her life.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I haven't seen or heard from you in a while. Actually in years. I'm teaching at Muggle Studies at Hogwarts right now. Harry is doing wonderful in my class. He's a bright boy. Prongs would be proud. I'm not really sure how to start this letter, but here it goes. How was Azkaban? Guess Kettleburn was right...you did end up in prison. But not for the reason he thought. I know that you're innocent. I still can't believe that Wormtail did that to you. To James and Lily. To all of us. I nearly went into cardiac arrest when I heard about it. I went to Godric's Hollow last year in October. It was depressing. You should come with me this year. You're probably at the Grimmauld Place. I never thought you'd go back. Albus is starting the Order back up again. He's worried that there's going to be another war. Maybe he's right. I'm not sure yet. We need a place for Headquarters. I suggested the Shrieking Shack, but students might find out. Its like the first war all over. I never knew how we survived. Sometimes I wish we hadn't. I miss them Sirius. James and Lily. Well...mostly James. I wasn't as close to Lily as I was to James, but we were friends. I hope to see you soon. _

_ Harry has probably told you about the Tri Wizard Tournament. Today the champions are chosen. It's a dangerous tournament. I hope all is well. How is Kreacher? I hated that elf. He hated me. It's a mutual feeling between us. Seen Remus? I haven't I need to write him. I heard he resigned after his "monthly problem" was discovered...Remember when you asked him if it was his time of month in front of Marlene McKinnon? That was hilarious. Though I felt really bad afterward. That reminds me. Remember when I pushed you into that rose bush and your cloths got really torn up? Next time, check to see if the back of your pants are ripped before hitting on Mary MacDonald. Just a suggestion. I had the best laugh after that. James took a picture. I think I still have it. It's framed. Just kidding._

_ By the way, I'm working with Snape. He's SO annoying. He found out about MY problem. I was in the Black Lake. It was really awkward. WAY more awkward when we all got drunk during the Halloween ball and I woke up next to Rabastan Lestrange. Now THAT was awkward. I'm still tormenting him. Today I plan on walking behind him flapping my arms, and screaming "Beware of the bat of the dungeons!" Hope he doesn't pull an Unforgivable...He is, after all, Snivellus. Well I'm going to go play with fire. Remember when someone caught me on fire during Potions class and I notice because it didn't burn me? Being half Naiad sure pays off. Anyways Padfoot, you better write back. I know that you're out of prison so you don't have an excuse._

_ Love, _

_ Serena_

Serena rolled up the letter and headed toward the Owlery. Turning the corner she nearly ran into the Weasley twins, who were sporting very nice fluffy beards. Serena's green eyes widened as she took in the sight. "What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes still as big as saucers. George sighed, "We tried to-" "Enter our names into the-" Fred interrupted, "Goblet of Fire." George finished. Serena smiled at their reply. "You used aging potion?" The twins both nodded, beards bouncing as their did. Serena closed her eyes and laughed. "Here. Let me fix it." She took out her wand and pointed it at Fred's beard. His beard and white hair retracted into his face, until there wasn't any left. She did the same with George's. "There. So boys. I've heard you two are the pranksters of Hogwarts. Want to help me get back at Professor Snape?" Fred grinned and looked at George. "What did he do?" George asked. Serena smirked, "He's just annoying." "We know that feeling." The twins said in unison.

Thirty minutes later Serena, Fred, and George were hiding behind a statue in the dungeons, waiting for Snape to exit the dungeons, and step into a mess of sticky, smelly, armadillo vomit. After stepping in the vomit, their victim would be pulled into the air by a robe and hung upside down. "How long is it going to take?" George complained. "Patience Weasley." Serena told him, not taking her eyes off the door. Just as she finished the Potion Class door opened and the victim stepped into the vomit. Only it wasn't Snape. Romilda Vane screeched as she flew into the air, screaming and cursing all the way. Her little minons followed her example, and were all pulled into the air as well. Serena turned to the twins. "Well it wasn't Snape, but at least it was funny!" She laughed, before clamping her hand over her mouth, as Snape rounded the corner.

"What the hell..." Serena heard him mutter. "Let's get out of here." Fred and George agreed. It was the perfect get away. Until George sneezed. Snape whipped around and glared at them, wand out, obsidian eyes ablaze with fury. The trio looked at each other in terror. "RUN!" Serena screamed, the tree bolted from behind the statue, and sprinted down the corridor, Snape hot of their trail. Serena could still hear the shrieks of the girls who were STILL stuck in their trap as they escaped. "TO THE OWLERY!" Serena announced as they ran through groups of students. "WHAT KIND OF BATTLE CRY IS THAT?" Fred yelled as they ran to the West Tower. "I DON'T KNOW! I HAVE TO MAIL SOMETHING!" Serena answered.

The trio climbed the stairs to the tower, at finally caught their breath. "Wow. Intense." George commented. "He's going to kill me." Serena said. "He already hates us both." Fred grinned. "Well that was excellant pranking gentlemen. But I need to mail a letter to a friend. Don't go down the way we just came up, there's a secret passage over there. Just press one of the stones inward." The Weasleys grinned at each other, before turning to leave. "Thanks Professor!" They called back. Serena smiled and went to find her owl Ares. He was named Ares because he was the biggest, toughest bird she had ever seen. He was an eagle owl, and a big one for that matter. His yellow eyes blinked back at her, as he ruffled his black feathers. She tied her letter to his leg and said, "To Sirius Black please." The owl hooted and flew off.

As she turned around, she felt a wand pressed into her forehead. "What? Am I some kind of criminal?" She asked Severus innocently, her green eyes big and pleading. "Yes." He sneered back at her. "Damn." "Detention. Tonight with ME." "Really Snivellus? We're adults. Let's behave like civil human beings. Beside you can't detain me! I work here!" "I'm not the one who traumatized Miss Vane and her friends." "You mean minons? Prank all, regret nothing." She smirked. Severus glared at her and lowered his wand. "Hey! You wanna see something cool?" Serena asked excitedly. "Of course." Severus said, his baritone voice dripping with sarcasm. "OK! Light me on fire." Severus's eyes went wide and looked horrified. "What? NO!" "Please?" She pouted. "No! You're insane." "Fine. I'll do it." She pulled out her wand and held out her arm. She opened her mouth and was about to say the spell before Snape snatched her wand from her hand. "Unnessecary but OK." She frowned. "I'm not going to let you burn yourself. You're mental." "Maybe, but I'm going to be fine." Before Severus could stop her she waltzed over to a karosine lamp and pulled off the glass cover. She then stick her arm over the flame and her arm caught on fire, robes and all. Severus stood there in shock. Serena giggled and jumped up and down, the fire on her arm waving in the air with her. "Watch!" She nearly screamed at him. They both looked at her arm. Slowly, the fire exingist and left her arm dripping with water. "Why is your arm wet?" "I'm half Naiad. Which is a water nymph. I don't burn. I don't know why, but one time in Potions some idiot caught my sleeve on fire and I didn't notice until I felt the heat on my face. "Wow..." Severus trailed off. Serena nodded and a suddenly she frowned, "You care about me!" Severus nearly laughed, "No I do not!" "Yes you do! You didn't want me to burn myself!" "No! I would have to fill out the paperwork, and-" He was cut off by Serena grabbed his face and planting a short kiss on his mouth. When she pulled away, he nearly screamed, "What the bloody hell was that for?" "Reasons." He felt a blush creep to his cheeks and looked away. "HA! I was right! You DO like me! HAHA! Woah..." She stopped and looked frightened for a moment, "Snape likes a Marauder! HA in your face Evans!" Severus turned around when he heard the name. "What did you say?" She stopped and cocked her head. "Evans said you'd never like a Marauder. She was WRONG." "She was not wrong!" "Tell that to the blush on your face." She grinned and skipped out of the Owlery, leaving a confused and embarrassed Severus behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I've been having writers block :( Please review! Kudos to everyone who subscribed and reviewed, it means a lot! Thank you for reading!<br>**


End file.
